


Танцы в лунном свете

by Koma_ami



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 22:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koma_ami/pseuds/Koma_ami
Summary: – Ты такой сентиментальный, – усмехнулся Дерек, и Стайлз почувствовал лёгкую дрожь от мягкого смеха, сотрясающего его.– Тшш, Хмуроволк, –  перебил он Дерека. – Просто потанцуй со мной.





	Танцы в лунном свете

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dancing in the Moonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709863) by [CelestialVoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid). 

Дерек изо всех сил старался сделать вид, что он не обращает внимания на Стайлза, периодически бросая на него любопытные взгляды и наблюдая, как парень зажигает волшебные огоньки – над дверными проёмами, на каминной полке, целые завесы из крохотных искорок свисали с потолка.

Когда дело было сделано, Стайлз погасил свет в гостиной.

Дерек протянул руку и включил лампу рядом с собой.  
– Нет, нет, нет, – возмутился Стайлз, – выключи.  
– Стайлз, я читаю.  
– Ты можешь ненадолго отложить книгу? – спросил Стайлз, умоляюще глядя на Дерека.

Дерек медленно выдохнул, вложил закладку между страницами, а затем закрыл книгу и убрал ее в сторону. Он выключил лампу и стал смотреть, как Стайлз пролистывает плейлист на своем телефоне в поисках нужной песни. Наконец он нажал на воспроизведение и увеличил громкость, отложив телефон на край стола.

– Дай мне руку, – тихо позвал Стайлз, протягивая ладонь Дереку.

Дерек, вздохнув, поднялся с дивана и взял предложенную Стайлзом руку.

Стайлз притянул его ближе, обняв за плечи, и начал переступать на месте, покачиваясь под музыку.

Дерек боролся с улыбкой, которая грозила проявиться на его губах, слегка наклонив голову, едва заметный румянец окрасил его щеки.

И вдруг Стайлз начал подпевать словам песни тихим и нежным голосом.

Дерек поднял голову, поймав взгляд Стайлза. Он завороженно наблюдал, как свет бесчисленного множества огоньков играл на его лице, подчеркивая скулы и веснушки, рассыпанные словно карта созвездий, и прятался в глубине его шоколадно-карих глаз, заставляя их мерцать, словно озера волшебного золотистого зелья.

Стайлз склонил голову, уткнувшись носом в изгиб шеи Дерека, его губы всё ещё продолжали повторять слова песни.

– Ты такой сентиментальный, – усмехнулся Дерек, и Стайлз почувствовал лёгкую дрожь от мягкого смеха, сотрясающего его.

– Тшш, Хмуроволк, – перебил он Дерека. – Просто потанцуй со мной.

Тот всё-таки не смог сдержать улыбку, смягчившую резкие черты его лица. Дерек потянулся и нежно поцеловал Стайлза в макушку, а затем положил щеку на его голову, позволяя их телам двигаться медленными кругами, пока они со Стайлзом качались взад-вперед, танцуя по всей гостиной.

– Я люблю тебя, – прошептал Дерек.

Он почувствовал улыбку Стайлза, когда тот спрятал лицо в его плечо. 

– Я тоже тебя люблю.


End file.
